Skin-walkers: A Surviving Fox
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna is a Skinwalker; he can change in to a fox at will. A year ago he had been taken and changed. Tsuna after killing and escaping his kidnapper lives his normal life as a human with plans of leaving to live with his Skulk after he graduates. Tsuna is returning home from school when he see's a newly changed female Werewolf almost kill someone he knows and he fights back.
1. Ch 1 - Taken and Changed

**Author's Note: So I am really fucked up; yes this story has confirmed it. There is a serious warning here about it being graphic and extremely rough hardcore, if you can't handle there will be a warning of it. You can skip the sex part; and this will probably be the only one I'll give warning to because none other than this one will be as hard core. **

**I've been bad; so I have been writing a lot of knew stories and I shouldn't even be doing that because I really don't have the time, let alone I haven't really been updating to many of my other stories. Colorless world is being put on a weekly schedule with weekly updates since I do have the next couple chapters for that done. Anyways enjoy this please. If you enjoy please review.**

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.1 - Taken and Changed

A young male fox made its way through the forest; he was fast and agile quickly trying to make his way to his destination. A bag was hooked over his shoulder tightly; resting on his back to not trip him up while running. The forest was completely quiet as he continued through the thick brush. He suddenly stopped running and crouched down; his tail swished back and forth as he moved silently forward while staying in a crouched position.

A small rabbit was chewing on some grass not noticing him as he watch. He kicked his back feet pouncing out of the brush; in seconds he had the rabbit's neck in his mouth and had instinctively twisted it neck snapping it cleanly. He dropped it to the ground and ate a little bit of it before picking it back up and running back in the direction he had come from.

He ran back and quickly arrived at a small hole leading under a large tree; he set the rabbits body down on a pile of 2 other small animals before he turned leaving. He still had to get to school; although first he needed to stop at the lake to rinse the fur around his face free of blood. Once he had done that he quickly left on his way out of the forest. While he was running he found a human made path, but luckily for him it wasn't usually used so he just continued walking along it.

As he was walking he heard a noise coming from up ahead; he ducked in to the bush but came out when he saw who it was. It was a human, but he knew this one wouldn't hurt him; Hibari wasn't nice to humans but always treated animals okay. He just walked over to where the man was currently lying; he stood beside him and looked down noticing the prefect moving slightly in his sleep. He heard a beep come from the bag on his back and nudge the teens arm; the man woke up quickly to notice him. Once Tsuna knew that the teen was awake he was on his way since school was going to start in about 5 more minutes.

He could see the school through the bush now as he ran quickly; he jumped up on a box behind the school and looked to check for any people inside before he opened the window jumping inside. He closed it before quickly making his way unseen to the bathroom. Once in the men's bathroom he closed himself in a stall; he maneuvered the bag from his neck dropping it lightly on the ground before he began his shift.

It was quick and painless as he returned to his human form; he just needed to finish his last year of high school and then he could leave this horrible place. Tsuna had grown to hate humans; he was a skinwalker* and really didn't want to stay near anywhere near humans since they were extremely dangerous; but at the same time he wanted to at least finish school before leaving his mother and father. They had been extremely worried as it was after his yearlong disappearance; when he finally returned home he told himself he wouldn't be able to leave again until after school was done he knew that his mother would break if he left again anytime soon; but at the same time he knew that he couldn't stay with them forever.

Tsuna was scared of humans; he hated the fear caused by his memories of when he had been taken.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**He had been on his way home from Kyoko's house after doing their assignment together when he was attacked. He wasn't even given enough time to think before a cloth was forced over his mouth and he felt something digging in to his neck. When he had woken up he was a small fur covered animal and was locked up in a small dog cage; he hadn't the slightest idea of was currently going on. **_

_**His entire body was in pain as he moved to get a look out the front of the very small cage. His ears twitched when he heard a door open before someone started walking towards him. He backed up as quickly as he could when the door to his cage opened. He heard the person say his name as if calling him, "Tsunayoshi come here."**_

_**Tsuna refused to even budge from his spot out of fear until the voice had lowered in pitch and said it more sternly, "Tsunayoshi come here...NOW!"**_

_**Tsuna walked out of the cage quickly even more scared then he was before; he was fearful of the pain that would come if he refused the man's order. The second he was out of the cage he felt a collar tightly secured around his neck; before the man very gently picked him up rubbed his head in a petting motion. The man set him down after hooking a leash to the collar, "Change."**_

_**Tsuna didn't understand what the man wanted; the man sighed, "Return to your human form boy; before I get angry."**_

_**Tsuna didn't understand what the man wanted still but was scared and still gave it a try; he closed his eyes and before he knew it his body was back. He whimpered when he felt the man tug on the leash, "Come here."**_

_**Tsuna was about to stand up when the man's foot knocked him back down, "Did I say you could stand up? Now crawl."**_

_**18+***Sexual content below*** Story continues after.  
**_

_**Tsuna crawled over to him in tears as the man sat down on the bed provided in the room and unbuckled his pants; he looked down at Tsuna who cried even more starting to understand what the man wanted. The man smirked as Tsuna crawled closer and reached up; luckily the man guided his hands to where they were needed because Tsuna didn't think he'd of been able to do it himself otherwise. **_

_**Tsuna unzipped his pants as he pulled the man's length free of its constraints; Tsuna stopped suddenly when he saw how large the other was, he questioned in fear, "Why are you forcing me to do this?"**_

_**The man smirked, "Shut your mouth, you're mine and I'll do with you what I want too."**_

_**Tsuna cried at the man's claiming of him, he was even more scared, "But...but why?"**_

_**He stopped when suddenly the man's mouth was directly beside his ear whispering to him, "Because I created you to be my mate. Your special; you survived he transformation."**_

_**Tsuna felt the man's hands disgustingly rubbing down the back of his naked body. He felt the man grab at his tail that he hadn't even known was out. It felt great as the man stroked and rubbed it giving it special attention before the boy was suddenly lying on his back on the bed. Both of the mans hands were currently busy as Tsuna writhed in pleasure unwillingly from the way the man touched him; he was only half shifted allowing his tail and ears to be seen along with his fangs. On a Fox Skinwalker those were the most sensitive places and the older more mature Skinwalker knew this. **_

_**While the man was rubbing around Tsuna's ears his other hand slipped lower so that his finger was at Tsuna's entrance. There was no warning before it was pushed inside; quickly not leaving much time for Tsuna to adjust another finger was added and then another. Tsuna felt uncomfortably full until the man removed his fingers; before Tsuna could say anything he was flipped over with his facing being shove in to the bed and his hands held behind his back as he larger male pounded in to him rough and heartlessly. **_

_**Tsuna was given no chance to fight for freedom as the man dragged him back over to where there were a ton of dog kennels he hadn't seen before. He was shoved down on his hands and knees "Change now."**_

_**Tsuna looked at him, "How?"**_

_**The man smirked as he grabbed a remote from the shelf, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He pressed a button as Tsuna screamed in pain from the shock.**_

_**He could feel the electricity running through his body as he dropped on to his side. The man looked to the side where there was another male standing. The man looked at Tsuna with a smirk, "Sir, what about the one shock rule."**_

_**The man holding Tsuna leash smiled, "Ah, I almost forgot he didn't listen after the first shock so now he must be punished for his actions."**_

_**Both men looked down at Tsuna, the man standing to the side smiled, "Sir, I'll do it for you."**_

_**The man holding Tsuna's leash shook his head, "No that's okay; it's his first day so I shall handle it myself. Please leave me alone with him now."**_

_**"Yes Sir." The second man left quickly while Tsuna was suddenly dragged across the room roughly. **_

_**Tsuna was told to get up on the stand and did as told out of fear. It was made of ice cold metal as he shook from touching it; he was suddenly flipped over and had us hands locked above his head along with a bolt hooking his head down with the collar. The man left for a few minutes before returning with a few things; a ball and gag was shoved in Tsuna's mouth as the man smiled, "This is your punishment for disobeying me; my house has a very strict rule of one shook until punishment. You don't get a warning."**_

_**Tsuna felt something foreign enter him as he cried out; he was already hurting so bad from the earlier pounding he received. From what he could tell they were two little metal beads and a very tightly pushed in vibrator; it wasn't too bad until they started vibrating. He screamed out from the pleasure he was feeling. But it stopped being pleasurable when something was slid around him and locked on tight. He looked down to see a cock ring placed on his member. The man beside him smiled evilly as he held up another small remote, he pressed the button and the cock ring also began to vibrate. Tsuna cried in bliss from the feeling until he started feeling uncomfortable from not being able to release. **_

_**He was there for such a long time with all these feeling before the man returned after leaving the room a little earlier. He came over and saw the tears dripping down Tsuna's face. He leaned his face down right next to Tsuna's and whispered in to his ear, "Ask me to let you release; say 'Master please allow me to come.' beg me for it and I'll help you."**_

_**Tsuna was in tears from the pain not being able to release caused; but Tsuna still refused to give in. The man left the room again returning in 20 minutes but what for Tsuna felt like hours. The man went to Tsuna again and ran his hand up his side, "Say it."**_

_**Tsuna broke down to the need, "Master, please allow me to come."**_

_**The man smirked, "I think after the disrespect you showed me a while ago it needs to be a little better than that."**_

_**The man leaned down and whispered in to Tsuna's ear; Tsuna just gasped when he heard what he needed to ask for now. But was instantly saying it; the need to release was too much, "Master please fuck me."**_

_**Tsuna felt the vibrator pulled out and expect the beads to be pulled free next but they weren't. Suddenly he felt the man's member inside him moving the vibrating beads around inside his body. The man continued to fuck Tsuna until his own release was close; then he removed the cock ring allowing Tsuna to release all over the bed. His muscles tightened causing the man to release inside just pushing Tsuna that much higher over the edge. Tsuna passed out from the stress it caused on his body. **_

_*****End of Sexual content*****_

_**That happened the entire year Tsuna was gone; the man had changed him for his own personal use. Against all of his wishes and now he had been suffering. One night almost a year after being changed Tsuna had passed out after being roughly used that night; the man must have passed out too because Tsuna was still unhooked and they were together in bed. There was no choice involved at all as he moved around shifting before he bit the mans windpipe out; it was instant death and Tsuna quickly ran trying to get as far as he could afterwards.**_

_**Flash Back End**_

* * *

Tsuna returned to his human form easily as he stood up and got dressed. He was so use to his daily routine of sneaking in that it was just normal; it had become a part of his regular life. He grabbed his bag after making sure his uniform was perfect; he knew he was more than likely going to run in to Hibari on his way to class and would be bitten to death if his outfit was not perfectly in order.

As he had guessed Hibari had walked passed him on his way to class without saying a single thing. He smiled opening the door and headed on in.

* * *

School was over as Tsuna exited the building and headed to the path back to his home. It was easiest to cut through the forest to get to his house; and it was also in the direction of his groups den if he needed to take off. Most people would think that as a fox Skinwalker he would be a solitary animal since foxes were not pack animals, but actually he wasn't. Skinwalkers from what he knew were all alike in the idea that they liked to stay together in packs or in his case a Skulk**. It was something Skinwalkers naturally did for safety; because humans would in many cases try and kill them.

It took at least two days to get to his den with how far in to the forest it was. It was completely solitary and free of any humans. Although that den was just a temporary one; the real den was at least a week's travel from any humans. Tsuna had grown to really fear humans after his year of abuse and knew that to feel safe he needed to stay away from humans. Tsuna had chosen the fox side; although he had decided to stay until graduation, but after that he would definitely be gone.

Tsuna sighed as he heard a loud howl from farther down the pathway; he ran foreword to see Hibari fighting a wolf. He knew from experience that the animal was a werewolf; he knew this was extremely dangerous as he ran forward. He yelled trying to get the wolf's attention to see fear the female's eyes and knew it was a newly changed wolf. He ran foreword too late as it freaked out slashing deeply in to Hibari's chest. Hibari may have been strong but even he couldn't handle a newly werewolf. The wolf looked at him and Tsuna quickly shifted running over, **"Stop."**

The wolf looked at him, **"Why should I trust you?"**

Tsuna looked at the bleeding out Hibari and knew he didn't have much time, **"If you don't trust me then leave; there's a pack of your kind about 500 km to the east of this area. They should accept you there."**

The wolf seemed to believe him and left quickly on her way; muttering a quick thanks as she left. Tsuna changed back; his clothing was still on since his shift hadn't been for too long. He moved to Hibari, "Stay awake."

Hibari looked at him, "Tsunayoshi Sawada; why are you here?"

Tsuna smiled, "I was going home."

Hibari smirked, "Idiot its dangerous back here; not a place for herbivores to be."

Tsuna sighed, "I know I can see that."

Hibari sighed clearly in a lot of pain, "What was that?"

Tsuna sighed, "A wolf."

Hibari was confused, "But it spoke to me."

Tsuna sighed, "It was a stupid wolf."

Hibari breathed in heavily, "Am I dying; because this is the worst I've felt in a long time."

Tsuna smiled at the way he put it as he felt tears drip from his eyes, "I'm sorry to say it but the injuries to bad to be fixed."

Hibari frowned, "I don't really feel like dying."

Tsuna looked down not expecting someone as strong as Hibari to say it. But he guessed everyone would have a fear of death to some extent. Tsuna looked at Hibari asking an easy to answer question, "Do you want to live?"

Hibari coughed blood up as he heard that, "That's a stupid question herbivore."

Tsuna smiled, as he quickly shifted beside the teenager, he crawled on top of Hibari before he bit his neck. It was the best place to bite due to the artery. Suddenly Hibari screamed in pain which surprised Tsuna; he waited and stayed with him until the pain seemed to go away. There was no proof Hibari would survive the change, but he had which was a good thing. He smiled at Hibari as curled up beside him to keep him warm expecting his to be changed when he awakes.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the first chapter of 1 of my new stories; it's about Skinwalkers. It's going to be a lot less abusive in the rest this was just the first chapter. Anyways if you like it do tell me. I like foxes so I thought this would be cool also I'll try and stay close to foxes but if I think I need to do something not correct for foxes I'll do it since their also supernatural beings. **

**Skinwalker*= A skin-walker is a person with the supernatural ability to turn into an animal. Like a werewolf, werecat, etc. It is found a lot in Native American legends. **

**Skulk**= Is one of the terms used to refer to a pack or group of foxes.**


	2. Ch 2 - The First Shift

**Author's Note: So here's the second chapter; it took me longer then I thought it would to type out.**

* * *

"Human form talking"

"**Fox form speaking"**

* * *

A Suriving Fox - Ch.2 - The First Shift

Hibari was extremely dazed as he moved slightly; that was definitely a mistake as pain began to radiate throughout his body. He opened his eyes and saw something moving across the grass. He tried to stand up only to fall from a strange loss of balance and a sharp pain.

He groggily looked around the area as he stayed lying flat; he looked at his hands but saw two black fur covered paws. He forced himself up on to his legs out of surprise; he ended up bumping in to something behind him. He quickly flipped around to see what he had touched when he noticed the familiar orange coat. It was the fox that woke him up that morning, and that he had seen it many times before that. He moved closer to the fox when he noticed it was asleep; he nudged it gently with his paw. The fox opened its eyes quickly and sat up; its ears moved and its tail swished as it was listening for any sign of danger around.

He glanced at Hibari and stood up walking towards him, **"Hibari-san are you okay?"**

Hibari took a few seconds to respond after realizing the fox had just spoke, **"What happened?"**

He looked at Hibari as he stood up and headed to his bag; he grabbed it in his mouth and walked behind a tree. He shifted and quickly got dressed before he walked back out to see the black and grey fox, "You almost died."

Hibari must have been surprised because he said nothing. Tsuna just stayed quiet and went to grab the older teen's cloths. He turned back to Hibari, "Hibari-san; here."

Hibari snapped, **"What am I suppose to do with that; I'm a Fox."**

Tsuna sighed, "You can shift back; I'm sure you'll be able to do it; all you have to do is imagine you're old body."

Hibari didn't like the idea of doing as the kid had said but he did want his human body back. He closed his eyes and imagined his body; a few seconds later he opened them to see his hands. Tsuna blushed at seeing Hibari's naked form before he hand him his pants; he held the shredded shirt up, "We need to find you another shirt."

Hibari turned once he was dressed and started walking, "I don't care I'm leaving."

Tsuna sighed and walked over to him; he touched his ear causing the older to stop, "Your ears are out."

Tsuna took the elders hand not scared of him in the slightest; he could take on any new born fox. He pushed the elder down in the grass, "Just stay here and watch my stuff I'll be back with something else for you to wear."

Hibari would have growled and argued but before he was given the chance Tsuna set his stuff down and turned shifting back in to his fox form as he jumped back running in the opposite direction. It didn't even take a minute before all traces of the orange fox were gone. Hibari groaned from the pain he was still in as he just decided to wait.

* * *

Tsuna ran quickly reaching town; he sneaked around until he found Kyoko's house, her brother was in the backyard. Tsuna jumped the fence and ran over to Ryohei, "Nii-san"

Ryohei looked down at Tsuna, "Tsuna; why are you here?"

Tsuna stopped when he was next to Ryohei, **"I need to borrow a shirt."**

Ryohei laughed, "I don't think I have anything that would fit you."

Tsuna laughed, **"That's fine; it's not for me."**

Ryohei nodded and then quickly headed in to the house; he came out with a black shirt, "Here this should work then."

Ryohei quickly tied it around Tsuna's neck; Tsuna turned to leave yelling as he jumped over the fence, **"Thanks."**

Tsuna was sure that with the size of the shirt that it would fit the black haired prefect; well he really did hope that it would fit. He ran as quickly as he could back to where he had left the elder; but it took quite a bit longer because more people were on the roads now so he had to be a lot more careful.

When he finally got back he thought that Hibari had fallen asleep again; but the black haired prefect sat up right away when he came out of the brush. He walked up to Hibari and sat down, **"Can you untie it?"**

Hibari wasn't expecting Tsuna to say that but after thinking about it for a second it made sense so he reached out and untied it from the Fox's neck, "Where did you get this?"

Tsuna quickly shifted back; luckily he hadn't been transformed long enough to lose his cloths, "I borrowed it from a friend."

Hibari stood up and slid the shirt on; it fit him surprisingly well and the hood it had very easily covered his ears. When Tsuna noticed he was okay he headed for the forest after picking his stuff up, Hibari look at him, "Where are you going?"

Tsuna looked back, "I thought you were okay so I was leaving."

Hibari looked at him, "You don't think you should explain a little more."

Tsuna stopped and turned around, "About what?"

Hibari just stared at him for a second not expecting that dumb question, "EVERYTHING!"

Tsuna looked at him, "From what I could tell before you wanted nothing to do with me; I thought that you were leaving."

Hibari made an annoyed noise; Tsuna sighed setting his bag down. He shifted sliding his neck in to the strap and tightened it so that he wouldn't get tripped. He took a step towards the forest and then glanced back at Hibari, **"Come."**

Tsuna started running and Hibari ran behind him still in human form; Tsuna laughed to himself noticing that before yelling back to him, **"You should shift; it makes it easier to run, and we can go faster then."**

Hibari said really annoyed; Tsuna knew how much he hated talking with people, "How."

Tsuna stopped running, **"Just close your eyes and imagine it."**

Tsuna looked ahead of them and then back to see Hibari as a black and grey fox. He turned facing forward again, **"Can we go now?"**

Hibari nodded annoyed by Tsuna's snappy tone; Tsuna was irritated because he still needed to catch something to eat.

Hibari was very annoyed from his place behind Tsuna; he found running on 4 legs to not be as easy as it looked. Tsuna made it look as easy as breathing; while Hibari was having a rather hard time staying up. Suddenly he saw Tsuna stop and duck down; he whispered so quietly that Hibari could barely hear him, **"Stay back."**

Tsuna moved slowly forward as his tail swished back and forth; he disappeared in to the forest ahead of him as Hibari stayed quiet in his spot. Hibari saw a flash of orange jumping ahead before there was a loud squeal and then silence; he ran forward thinking that it had been Tsuna getting hurt. When he got to where Tsuna was he saw the orange fox with a dead rabbit firmly trapped between his teeth. The blood dripped down the small fuzzy animal's body as Tsuna glanced at Hibari. Hibari went closer, **"What are you doing to that rabbit?"**

Tsuna looked back at him slightly annoyed, **"I'm hunting like foxes do normally. Do you want some?"**

Tsuna didn't get an answer but also didn't really expect one; he never thought Hibari would actually want some of the rabbit. Tsuna lowered it and gripped it between his paws, and then began pulling at it eating the meat as he separated it the best he could from its fur. Tsuna glanced at Hibari who seemed like he was thoroughly disgusted by what he had just done. He decided to play dump about it though, **"What's wrong?"**

Hibari said what he was thinking very bluntly, **"That's disgusting."**

Tsuna dug a hole burying the dead body, **"It's what some must do to survive; and it taste pretty good actually."**

**"But you're a human and you live with your parents; you can stay home and eat with then." **said Hibari.

Tsuna shook his head, **"Don't want to; I hate humans."**

Hibari was slightly taken back at the look on Tsuna's face a he said that, "**But you are a human."**

Tsuna turned and started running again; they still had quite a ways left to run. While they we're running Tsuna muttered quietly, **"You wouldn't understand."**

* * *

Hibari was completely disgusted by the dead rabbit in his mouth currently. Tsuna had killed 3 others while they were running and couldn't carry them all; so he gave one to Hibari. Hibari may be strong and have no problem hurting people he still didn't like killing small animals. So having a dead rabbit being held in between his teeth was rather disgusting. Suddenly Tsuna stopped running when they reached a large tree surrounded by a lot of grass. Tsuna set the rabbits down and motioned for Hibari to do the same before he backed up, **"Come out."**

Hibari watched as a small black and white blur made its way out of the grass followed by another pure black fox. They both stopped when they saw Hibari, **"Its okay. I promise that he won't hurt you; now eat."**

The two foxes watched Hibari a little longer before they dived in to the meal. The smaller pure black fox ran over to Tsuna, **"When are we heading back Tsuna-nii."**

Tsuna nuzzled his face against the female fox's face, **"There's one month left before we can leave."**

The other small fox looked at Tsuna too now, **"Is Ryohei-nii coming along with us?"**

Tsuna nodded, **"As soon as his sister leaves for collage were all leaving."**

Hibari looked at Tsuna, **"Where are you going?"**

Tsuna glanced back at him after pointing the two kits back towards the food to eat, **"Were heading back to the dens."**

Hibari didn't understand in the slightest, **"Dens? Why are you leaving?"**

**"Because we're not human and if any hunters or other supernatural find us here they'll try and kill us. It's not safe. We have to leave if we do the hunters will leave us alone; as long as we stay away from towns, and other supernatural only hurt the ones that are betrayers of their kind. Staying with humans is betraying your species and is highly frowned upon, and they'll kill us for it. We've already stayed to long for the likes of most; I'll probably be given a warning soon." **Tsuna quickly explained.

Hibari was very thoroughly confused. Although he did understood a bit of what was going on, but at the same time didn't understand why the supernaturals would deem it traitorous to remain with humans. As far as he could tell there was no reason for the two to be separated; Hibari didn't think he had any want or need to hurt humans; so why? Why would the two groups be kept apart?

Tsuna finished making sure that the two kits had thoroughly feed before turning back towards Hibari, **"It's time to leave."**

Hibari nodded; he wanted to get back to his normal life already; from what he could see so far turning in to a fox wasn't too big of an issue. He walked behind Tsuna; and when Tsuna began running he followed quickly in suite. They weaved between trees making their way out of the forest until they arrived at the road; Hibari quickly noticed it was the road across from his house. **"If you jump that fence your house is on the other side; just open a window and sneak in so you can shift inside where you won't be seen; you should be okay from here."**

Tsuna took a step back so that he was further in the brush. He nudge Hibari's hip gently when the elder didn't move. Hibari suddenly felt fear; and he was someone who never felt fear, but seeing the human road and house aroused fear with in him. He didn't understand why though since he was human, and even though he may have preferred to be alone. He had never once felt like this; had he not been who he was he was sure his legs would be shaking right now.

Tsuna noticed the fear instantly; he understood it. It was something that came along with being a skin-walker; all skin-walkers whether they are fox, wolf, cat or some other type feared and wanted to avoid humans. Skin-walkers created their own homes because inside them their blood knows that humans are not safe; it's built in to them from the moment of the unavoidable first shift. Tsuna sighed as he gently rubbed his body up against the others trying to calm him down. He had gone through this once with Ryohei and knew that it could take a while for Hibari to adjust, **"We can stay in the forest if you would prefer; or you can come to my house. The smell of fox is so strong there that you shouldn't be affected by the fact it's human made."**

Hibari absolutely hated getting help from other people, but at that moment while he looked towards where his house sat he knew that he wouldn't be able to move even an inch closer. The fear was so overwhelming even for someone like him; he nodded to Tsuna, **"Can we try your house?"**

Tsuna nodded, **"Yeah; and if you can't go their either we can go sleep with the kits; their dens small but it will be big enough for us to fit to; although it may be a little bit snug."**

Hibari followed Tsuna as the fox once again led the way; when they arrived it was behind his house just behind a fence. Tsuna looked back at Hibari, **"Can you handle it here?"**

Hibari nodded; being here felt nothing like the other house, **"It feels okay."**

Tsuna shook his head; had he been in his human form he would have smiled. He turned walked back a little bit and then ran at the tree before using it to bounce over the fence; unlike Ryohei's house his fence was too high to jump without a little bit of help from his surroundings. Hibari followed Tsuna rather easily as if it was second nature for him. When they got to the house Tsuna jumped on a barrel that had been used to collect extra rain water; quickly he made his way towards a ledge. It led around to his bedroom window which he always left open just for times like these. He opened it after a few seconds of struggling with his paws. He jumped down from the ledge; as Hibari followed him in, **"You can shift here; it's safe."**

Hibari did just that; he was rather sick of being in his fox form it was actually making him a little nauseous. Tsuna looked at Hibari as his very naked human form dropped on to his bed. Tsuna just curled up on the floor still in his fox form. Hibari was waiting for the other to change back and had even moved over in the bed not planning on hogging it. He glance over the edge of the bed to see him curled up, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna opened one eye to look at him, **"I'm trying to get some sleep since it's late."**

Hibari grabbed the fox pulling him up on to the bed, "It's your bed sleep in it."

Tsuna tried to get out of Hibari's grasp, **"But you're... you're... Naked."**

Hibari just stared at him, "And what does that matter; were both guys."

Tsuna shook his head, **"It does matter. Let me go."**

Hibari let Tsuna go and the other jumped down from the bed; he had his eyes closed as he stood trying to calm down. Being held by the other had brought back some bad memories that scared Tsuna; he ended up getting back up on the bed and curling up beside the other out of pure fear from remembering. Even though he knew the man was dead it didn't make the memories he had of him go away; no he still would wake up terrified from night terrors from the memories.

Tsuna passed out shaking beside the teen he though had fallen asleep; But Hibari actually was awake as he wondered what was so frightening. He was surprised when the other teen shifted during his sleep. Hibari draped a sheet over them both before slipping in to the dream world himself. To tired and stressed out for his body to remain awake any longer.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there the second chapter; and yes Hibari isn't the perfect fox. I don't believe he would be; for anyone being an animal suddenly would take a while to adjust too. **


	3. Ch 3 - Warning

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 3; I hope that everyone enjoyed. **

**I truly do thank everyone who has reviewed:**

**Setsu27**

**Jessiej1987**

**CalmCat**

**L'sCoffee**

**And Foxluna. **

**Thank you all so much and I do hope you keep reading and enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.3 - Warning

To say that Tsuna was embarrassed was an understatement; he couldn't believe that he had just woken up naked next to Hibari. He remained completely quiet as he stared at the prefects sleeping face. He had to admit the Hibari was damn sexy; after just lying there for a while he noiselessly made his way towards the door. He really needed a shower. He cracked the door open an inch and looked out; when he saw no one he made his way to the bathroom grabbing a towel from the shelf as he went in closing the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

Hibari made a very annoyed noise as he heard the door open; he thought that it was Tsuna so he decided on going back to sleep until he smelt a human. He heard a gasp from the door way as a women stared down at him; he backed up slowly as fear took him over. He calmed down slightly when the woman turned around and headed out. He could he hear her as she walked down the hallway; there was a knock as she spoke, "Tsunayoshi, why is there a naked boy in your room?"

* * *

Tsuna sighed as the bathroom door opened showing him washed and fully clothed now; He looked towards the door of his bedroom, "Mom nothing happened; he just slept over."

Nana sighed as she pinch the bridge of her nose, "What is with you and bringing naked boys home lately? Never mind just grab some of your dad's cloths to give him; I don't need him walking around naked."

She walked away as Tsuna laughed a slight blush forming on his face, "It was only one other time; and I will; anyways thanks for letting him have some of dad's old cloths."

Tsuna turned back in to the bathroom and went in to a small closet grabbing some cloths; his dad's old spare cloths were still in its spot. He took note to replace his spare cloths as he closed the door of the closet; he turned to see Hibari right behind him. Tsuna smiled at the look he was making, "Sorry I forgot to lock the door. Anyways here, and you should take a shower."

Tsuna went to leave the room but was stopped as Hibari closed the door and pushed the teen down to sit in front of it simply muttering a, "Stay."

Tsuna looked up slightly concerned, "Has the fear not subsided yet?"

Hibari didn't want to admit it but did as he nodded his head, "No."

Tsuna sighed, "Hmmm, maybe it's because you already didn't like people before you were changed. If that's the case we need to take you somewhere full of people so you can get over it."

Hibari's made a very disgusted face at that idea, "I hate crowds."

Tsuna just sighed again, "I know but I don't have any other idea on how to get rid of your fear."

Hibari stared down at Tsuna as he started the shower; Tsuna looked away and said quietly, "I didn't get rid of my fear; and I really do regret it."

Hibari looked down, "Then how do expect me to be able to?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Our situations are different; I wasn't given a choice; if you don't remove the fear in the first 6 months after changing then you never can."

Hibari continued to look down at Tsuna as the smaller one looked down and away never making eye contact, "Why didn't you have a choice?"

Tsuna ignored the question and stood up going to leave; Hibari was in front of him instantly, "Stay."

Tsuna glared up at him, "Move."

Hibari refused as he looked down not scared even slightly of Tsuna. Tsuna just smirked and turned towards a small window. A person wouldn't fit out it but he could in fox form and the height of the landing wouldn't hurt him either. He opened it and shifted jumping outside. When he hit the ground he shift back in to his human form and smirked. He headed back inside to get something to eat. He sat at the table as his mother served him his food; Tsuna smiled as he began to eat.

A couple minutes later he saw a clean, dressed Hibari standing by the door clearly uncomfortable with being around Nana. Tsuna sighed and walked over to him; he took his hand and said quietly, "Calm down; she's not going to hurt you."

Tsuna felt a breeze and notice Hibari's tail had appeared; he took his hand and dragged him in to the living room pushing him down on the couch, "You need to calm down; your tails showing."

Hibari looked at Tsuna as the younger held his hand; had it been anyone else he was sure he would have pushed them away but for some reason Tsuna seemed different. He felt the younger run a hand through his hair as it calmed him down. He opened his eyes curious and looked at Tsuna, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna smirked as he pulled his hand away quickly, "It's a secret."

Hibari all but growled at the younger for such a stupid response to his question. Tsuna stood up and laughed at the face the other had made. He mockingly said to Hibari, "So scary."

Hibari smirked at the smartass comment; as Tsuna grabbed his jacket heading to the door, "We have to go now; I have young ones to feed."

Hibari stood up his tail gone now; and headed towards the door. He followed Tsuna out as he headed down the road, "Why are we not shifting?"

Tsuna looked back, "I don't feel like it; the kits will be fine since Ryohei's suppose to help today. Ugh bath day is always so annoying."

Hibari saw the face Tsuna had made and wondered what could possibly be so bad, "What's so bad about bath day."

Tsuna sighed, "You try bathing small kits in Ice cold water. It's fricken freezing."

Hibari looked behind them, "Why don't you take them to your house then?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I would, but I'm sure my parents would be rather concerned if I came home with two baby foxes. It might be a little hard to explain and I still have to live here."

"Why don't you have them shift then?" Hibari simply asked.

Tsuna sighed, "God I wish they could this would be so much easier then."

"Why can't they?" Hibari questioned.

"They were born Skinwalkers; that means that they can't do their first shift until after they turn 6 even then it depends on the Skinwalker; in some cases it can take up till the age of 10 for their first shift to happen. But after then they should have complete control of it." Tsuna said sounding annoyed, "Another reason as to why I need to return them to the den soon. I can't imagine anything more annoying than a 6 year old Skinwalker."

Hibari was about to say something when; Tsuna stopped walking. He quickly turned, "Shift now."

They both shifted as they took off in to the forest. He stopped running though when he saw a human ahead of them. The man was very familiar. Tsuna stood in front of him,** "Kawahira-San."**

He sighed, "I've came to give you your last warning Tsunayoshi-kun. You and your pack must leave now."

Tsuna nodded, **"I understand there is nothing else you can do then; thank you for helping us remain her for as long as you could. I will tell Ryohei and we will leave as soon as we can."**

Hibari just watched quietly until the man looked at him, "You've got a newborn with you Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded, **"He was dying because of a newborn wolf; and I know him so I couldn't just allow him to die." **

Kawahira made an annoyed face at Tsuna's response, " While good day then Tsunayoshi; I will return when the updated list of Traitors arrives. Remember that you need to start controlling your foxes; not making more."

Tsuna nodded as the man stressed the last sentence, **"I know but we need the list to do that; when you have it ready me and Mukuro can handle it when I return to the dens. Once you provide what we need then we will deal with it."**

With that Kawahira was gone; Hibari was seriously confused with what had been going on as the two talked. They sound respectful of each other, but at the same time he could hear anger in their voices. Tsuna sighed once the other left, **"We have to hurry to the den."**

They ran through the bush quickly reaching the den in no time; once there Tsuna went over to Ryohei who had a dead crow in his mouth. Tsuna sighed, **"We've been given the warning."**

Ryohei dropped the crow,** "DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE TO THE EXTREME."**

Tsuna nodded, **"I'm sorry Ryohei; I stopped it for as long as I possibly could."**

Ryohei nodded, **"IT'S OKAY TO THE EXTREME SAWADA; KYOKO WILL UNDERSTAND."**

Tsuna sighed, **"Then you go talk to Kyoko; were leaving tonight."**

Ryohei nodded as he ran off; Tsuna watched before turning to the kits. He went over to them and rubbed his muzzle against them both. **"Lambo, I-pin we're going to be leaving tonight so try and get a little bit more sleep; okay?"**

Lambo whined, **"But Tsuna it's bath day."**

Tsuna shook his head and was going to say it was canceled before he remembered what him and Hibari had been talking about earlier, **"If you guys promise to listen I'll take you to my house for a bath."**

The kits looked at each other before running towards him, **"But you told Ryohei we weren't allowed in town."**

Tsuna sighed, **"Were leaving tonight and you won't be able to have another bath until we get back to the dens so this won't hurt, but you have to promise to listen. I mean it Lambo or I'm just taking I-pin."**

Lambo shook his head, **"But I want to go too; that's not fair. I didn't even do anything yet."**

Tsuna looked at him sternly, **"Then promise that you will listen to everything I say; if you don't then it will be too dangerous."**

Lambo sighed before he nodded, **"I promise Tsuna-Nii."**

Tsuna smiled as he laughed, **"Hurry up and get on then."**

The two small foxes climbed up on Tsuna's back and buried themselves in to his fur. They were heavy and Tsuna had to admit it but it wasn't that bad. When Tsuna went to start walking Hibari spoke up asking Tsuna, **"I can carry one?"**

That had surprised Tsuna; he definitely didn't expect Hibari to volunteer to carry one of the brats. I-pin jumped down and climbed up on Hibari's back getting herself positioned right so that she wouldn't fall before she grasped down on his fur with her mouth; as Lambo did the same to Tsuna. Once ready the two older foxes took off running for the house. Tsuna went up and in to the house through his window setting the kits down in his bed. He then headed outside and told them to stay before he went out the window and shifted. He entered the house normally with Hibari behind him. They greeted his mother before heading upstairs; Tsuna walked in and scared the kits, "Calm down it's only me. Oh you guys haven't seen me shifted before have you?"

Lambo and I-pin nodded as they looked to the person standing behind him; Tsuna smiled picking them up, "Time for a bath."

* * *

It wasn't nearly as bad as Tsuna had thought it was going to be. They had listened and soon he had two baby foxes a sleeping in his bed that smelled strongly of strawberries and cinnamon. It was good that they were sleeping; he need them awake, and to be able to hold on while he and Ryohei ran later.

Tsuna was sitting at his desk reading on his computer when Hibari tapped his shoulder, "What do I do when you're gone?"

Tsuna shrugged, "You can stay here if you want my mom won't kick you out. As it is I shouldn't be allowing you to stay behind; I'm going to get yelled at for leaving a fox I changed behind with Humans. But I also refuse to force you to leave if you don't want to go."

Hibari sighed, "How am I suppose to learn about what I am if you leave me alone here."

Tsuna sighed, "I have no choice; I have responsibilities, and you're the one who wants to stay behind."

Hibari looked at him, "But I didn't say that."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "But you said before that you wanted to return to your normal life?"

Hibari sighed, "I'm not stupid; it's pretty clear that I can't stay here, I'm so scared of humans that I can't even go in to my own house. How could you even think that I could currently manage to live without you the person who changed me?"

Tsuna sighed, "Then come; it doesn't bother me. Actually I enjoy having you around your really nice."

Hibari sighed, "I don't really have much of a choice now do I."

Tsuna picked his phone up when it started ringing, "Oh Ryohei...yeah we brought them to the house I gave them a bath and got them to go to sleep... Yeah he's coming... I'm sorry about Kyoko... Still I feel horrible... I tried to keep you here until after graduation... I'm glad she's not upset about it... Thanks see you when you get here."

Tsuna closed his phone as Hibari stood up, "We should wake them up then."

Tsuna nodded as he shook Lambo's shoulder gently, "Wake up Lambo."

Lambo was up; as was I-pin as Tsuna stood up. Tsuna quickly packed a bunch of stuff in to one of his special bags that would sit perfectly on his back. As Tsuna was doing this; Ryohei jumped in to the room through the window still in his fox form. He saw Lambo and I-pin and smiled, **"You guys smell nice. That and it covers up the smell of human here; it's nice."**

Tsuna looked at them, "So who's going to be carrying who then?"

I-pin looked at Hibari, **"I want him to carry me."**

Tsuna laughed as Lambo bit at his pinky just lightly enough to get his full attention, "Tsuna-Nii. I want you to carry me."

Tsuna laughed as he put his bag over Ryohei's head; he rested it gently on the foxes back; before tightening its strap to assure there would be no movement. He shifted allowing Lambo to climb on to his back as Hibari did the same with I-pin. Tsuna stepped up on to the frame of the window before he pushed off from it with his back paws. He landed in the grass; as he started running and was quickly embraced by the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there is chapter 3; not too much happened, but I promise that the next chapter will have a ton of stuff in it. I also need to really thank ****Foxluna**** because the comment I received has been a big help and has help me decide on quite a few different things I had been debating on lately. So I say thank you; just thought I would do a nice shout out. ^_^**

**Also there may not be an update next week I have a little over 7 days to get 6 whole chapters of math finished , I am going to be very busy. Adding my grad on Friday this week I am busy busy busy. **


	4. Ch 4 - Marked For the Taking

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone's not to mad at me for taking forever to get this out. I hope that you like it; please enjoy this update.**

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.4 - Marked For the Taking.

Tsuna was tired when they were finally entering the edge of his territory. The trip was a long one so he was happy that it was finally over; not to mention the brats were both starting to get really moody and annoying. He sighed; Ryohei was as fine as always with the nice long trips, and Hibari didn't seem to mind the long distance to much. But stamina wasn't Tsuna's strong point so he would have to side with the brats on what he thought of the trip because he was really tired and exhausted from the run.

He slowed down when he smelled a strange scent in his territory; he forced both Ryohei and Hibari to back up in to the brush as he checked to make sure it was safe for them to continue on. He passed Lambo off after waking the young one up; once Lambo had climbed from Tsuna to Ryohei he took a quick yet careful look around before deciding on which way he should go. Ryohei took a worried step forward, **"Tsunayoshi what are you doing?"**

Tsuna looked at him, **"I can smell cat. I think it's a newborn werecougar I can't tell for sure it's scent is strange; you keep going to the den, and all go get it off our territory. It's too dangerous for me to leave it alone."**

Ryohei shook his head, **"But that's dangerous."**

Tsuna just started running,** "I'll be fine. Just tell Mukuro where I went when you get back to the den."**

Ryohei nodded knowing that he couldn't stop Tsuna; him and Hibari were left to watch Tsuna run in the opposite direction then where they would soon be running.

* * *

Tsuna had been following the other animals scent for the last 20 minutes; when he finally found the cat it was right on the edge of his territory and it was more than one. When he saw the group of 5 werecougar's he cursed under his breath; he was about to turn around and run back to the den for back up because he had realized this would be too much even for him; when he felt the presence of another behind him. He jumped in to the opening in an attempt to dodge the shifted cougar's attack. He knew this was bad; he couldn't handle 6 were's of any kind at the same time. He cursed under his breath as he backed up; he could now clearly smell were fox blood on them.

He backed up when one ran for him and successfully got out of its way; but he didn't dodge the next cats attack fast enough and it got a strong bite down on his side. He dropped to the ground hurt as the blood dripped from his side; he couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to come alone. He cried out in pain when he felt one bite down on the back of his neck; he felt himself being lifted slightly when suddenly he was back on the ground. His vision had become spotty as he looked at the forest not able to lift his head to see what was really happening behind him.

He was close to passing out when he felt arms force their way under his body and pick him up. He saw a flash of red and blue before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Tsuna felt horrible as he woke up; he sat up noticing that he had shifted back in to his human form during his sleep. Bandages were wrapped tightly around both his neck and throat; a thin blanket was all that covered his body from the cool air other then the bloody bandages. He moaned in pain as he moved to get out of bed; he wrapped the blanket around his waist as he walked out of the room. The den was one large cave with multiple connecting rooms; the bedroom's had minimal furnishings, and the foxes' were encouraged to be with the group.

He yawned as he looked out at the multiple shifted and not shifted werefoxes scattered around the main room. He was about to say hello when two familiar arms wrapped gently around his waist careful of his bandages and pulled him back. Tsuna smiled as his head was tilted back; his lips connected with the male behind him as they kissed passionately. It seemed like hours before their lips finally parted; Tsuna smiled at the older male, "I missed you."

The person standing behind him smiled too, "I'm happy that you're home." The person's smile morphed quickly in to an upset and angry frown, "But don't you ever do that again Tsunayoshi; if we hadn't gotten there when we had then right now you would be dead."

Tsuna frowned, "Mukuro; I know, but I could only smell one when I went to find the intruder; and you know when other were's are on our territory it just gets to me so much. All of my instincts scream at me to remove the treat and sometimes I can't fight it."

Mukuro frowned, "That doesn't mean you throw your life away like that; what would our pack have done without our leader. Saying it's your instincts isn't good enough; we can't lose you."

Tsuna smiled, "I trust that you could take care of them; I mean you handled it while I was away."

Mukuro looked away clearly ticked off, "You really want me to run our pack mate less; I refuse to do that; I refuse to take care of our pack alone."

Tsuna reached out and hugged him, "Sorry for being reckless."

Mukuro smirked as Tsuna was suddenly up in his arms princess style, "You shouldn't be walking around yet."

Tsuna just rested his head against Mukuro's chest with a smile; he had missed the older skin walker.

* * *

Hibari was worried as he sat alone in the corner of the large cave; he had been forced out to join the rest of the group by the blue haired guy that was called Mukuro. Hibari frowned; he felt strange with how they all acted, and the way they acted with Tsuna hurt. When he said something to Ryohei the male said they act that way because Tsuna's a fast healer and even close to death situations heal like nothing. Ryohei explained that the only one who would be worried was Mukuro and that it was a mate thing.

Hibari frowned; the blue haired male was Tsuna's mate, and after the display he had just witnessed he was rather jealous of the lucky male. Since being changed he had been feeling strange around Tsuna; he wanted to posess the younger; to make the small brunette his own. Tsuna was just so cute and adorable; he wanted to be the one carrying Tsuna back to rest. He looked at Ryohei again, **"How does one find a mate?"**

Ryohei looked at the group, **"It's a person whose smell drives you crazy; who you feel safe with, and who makes you want to do the protecting. When you finally mate you have a hard time being apart from your partner. It must have been so hard for Tsuna and Mukuro to withstand that; I feel bad for making Tsuna stay with me so I could be with Kyoko a little longer."**

Hibari looked away,** "It can't be that bad?"**

Ryohei shook his head, **"From what I was told after being changed it's the worst thing that you could ever go through. It's as if you're missing a lung and suffocating from low oxygen."**

Hibari frowned; that sounded like something he didn't want to get involved with. He looked at Hibari with one more question, **"How do two people become mates?"**

* * *

Tsuna was back lying in bed as Mukuro sat beside him now in his fox form; Mukuro set his head on Tsuna's arm, **"You've marked the new one."**

Tsuna was confused, "What? But I though you could only mark one person, and that it had to be before you already have a mate."

Mukuro's head rose,** "I don't know, but I can smell your seal on him. Do you want him to be ours? If you do then I have to add my seal too him."**

Tsuna smiled, "I think he's hot, and that he can be very charming."

Mukuro rolled his eyes slightly, **"I agree he is a rather good looker; I like his personality too. From what I've seen he's very reserved but in an extremely cute way."**

Tsuna smiled as he stroked behind Mukuro's ear, "I know. Then if we both like him let's begin the process of seducing him."

Mukuro nodded before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ryohei looked at Hibari, **"While if you want to make another shifter or human your mate then you have to mark them; I've never marked anyone myself, but from what Tsuna and other shifters have told me you have to leave your seal on the selected person. Every person's seal is different and it has their scent on it."**

Hibari nodded in understanding, **"I get it; so to be mates then you must have each others seals."**

Ryohei shifted as he looked at Hibari, "Shift for a second."

Hibari shifted and Ryohei smiled before he pointed at Hibari's neck, "I thought so," he pulled Hibari to the corner where the packs only mirror was. He pointed to the small clam shaped mark on Hibari's neck. "This is what a mark looks like; I though since you smelled so much like Tsuna that you had to be marked."

Hibari touched his neck, "What the hell; he marked me…"

* * *

**(Short)Omake: The Mark**

Tsuna and Hibari were sleeping together that first night after him changing Hibari. Tsuna had leaned forward and kissed Hibari's neck, and left a small clam tattooed in a dark orange; marking him as Tsuna's property for all other foxes to smell and see. Tsuna moaned out in his sleep; all of this was because of a very provocative dream Tsuna had been having. Tsuna didn't even know himself that he had done it; until someone else had pointed it out.

* * *

**Author's Note: So just to tell everyone; the shifter that placed the mark can't smell anymore of their own scent on the mate than usual. Sorry that this chapter is so short but I am tired and have been in the vehicle a ton of times in the last few days. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please leave me a review.**

**Also to whoever the fuck is threatening me in a different language i don't care what you say; I am making it the pairing I want to make it. Literally if you want to read do, but if not fuck off because from what i read in Google translate I don't care what you want. Its my fic and I'll make it whatever pairing i feel is appropriate.  
**


End file.
